Ta Marque
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Le jour où Allen découvre sa vraie nature, il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec et s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie ne sera pas facile. Sans comprendre pourquoi ça retombe sur lui, Allen devra se protéger coûte que coûte... Dynamique A/B/O
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic sur D Gray Man. Cette fois ci, il est prévu que ce soit du Yullen sans possibilité d'alternative! Je préviens que ce sera du Alpha/Bêta/Oméga, donc si vous n'aimez pas je ne vous retiens pas! Je vous en dit pas plus car je voudrais vous laissez découvrir la prologue!**

**Je remercie Koko pour avoir corriger aussi vite et m'avoir donné des conseils!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Link...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Allen marchait dans les couloirs accompagner des corbeaux. Il retournait dans sa chambre après les explications de Cross sur le quatorzième. Il se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression que sa vie était un mensonge. Est-ce-que Mana l'avait aimé ? Est-ce-que Cross l'avait pris sous son aile juste pour ça ? Combien d'autre choses lui avait-on caché ? Peut-être qu'il avait plus de 100 ans et qu'il était l'ami du comte dans une autre vie ?

Son regard se posa sur son bureau, sur lequel Timcampy était endormit. Est-ce-que son golem aussi était de mèche ? Il passa une main sur son visage désespéré, il doutait de tout. Il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, même pas à lui même. Il avait l'impression que tous le monde se retournaient contre lui, tous murmuraient dans son dos. Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler, mais rien ne sortait. Il voulait retourner quelques semaines avant, où il n'y avait pas de quatorzième, pas de mensonge, où toute sa vie semblait plus simple. Où Cross n'était qu'un homme qui avait pris soin de lui. Il fronça alors les sourcils en se souvenant d'une chose que lui avait dit son maître. Un secret entre eux. Il se leva vers le table et ouvrit le petit tiroir. Il souleva le double fond et prit une petite bouteille contenant des petites boules vertes.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elles contenaient, il se contentait de les prendre chaque matin. Cross lui avait donné ses premières à ses onze ans, peu de temps après qu'ils aient quitté Mother et Barba. Le roux lui avait alors demandé d'en prendre une chaque matin et surtout de ne rien dire à personne. Le maudit avait alors accepté les conditions sans émettre la moindre remarque, mais aujourd'hui il se demandait si la raison que lui avait donné son maître était vraie : l'aider à utiliser son innocence.

Il versa les petits médicaments dans sa main pour mieux les observer. Pourquoi avait-il dû garder ça secret ? Et pourquoi avait-il dû les prendre dès le départ ? Il se mordit l'intérieure de la joue. Il aurait voulut aller lui demander mais ils étaient tous les deux surveillés. Il voulait des réponses mais il avait un peu peur de les connaître et surtout que Luberrier puisse être au courant.

Si Cross avait voulut cacher quelque chose, ce n'était pas pour rien, mais Allen était tout de même en colère. Avait-il une maladie ? Mais pourquoi garder ça secret ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment en rapport avec l'innocence ? Est-ce qu'être l'hôte du quatorzième pourrait créer un rejet de crown clown ?

Plus il y pensait moins il comprenait. Puis il se rappela qu'au moment de sa convalescence à la branche asiatique Tim n'avait pas pu être là pour lui fournir les médicaments. Et pourtant il avait réussit à reconstituer son bras sans mal... Alors ça n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Il voulait savoir. S'il s'arrêtait de les prendre peut-être qu'il en découvrirait la raison...

Il se dirigea alors vers la petit salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre, dans laquelle ne se trouvait qu'un lavabo et des toilettes. Il retourna le flacon près à tout y renverser quand son golem se jeta en dessous de celle-ci la gueule ouverte. Allen fut surpris et recula en remettant le flacon droit.

« Tim à quoi tu joue ? »

Il recracha alors les petits médicaments dans le verre qui se trouvait sur le bord du lavabo. Pourquoi, même pour le golem, ça semblait aussi important ? A quoi ça servait ? Il grogna et jeta ceux qui étaient pleins de bave de timcampy. Il retint le petit monstre par la queue pour éviter qu'il se jette à nouveau dessus.

« Tu les as mit dans ta bouche. Se justifia Allen. Je ne vais sûrement pas les avaler ! »

Timcampy grogna de protestation mais laissa son maître faire. Le maudit referma le flacon sur le peu de médicament qu'il lui restait et le mit dans sa poche. Peut-être devrait aller voir Komui pour lui demander d'analyser les petites boules et ainsi voir ce qu'elles contenaient. Il allait devoir le faire discrètement, ce qui n'était pas possible pour l'instant.

oOoOo

Trois jours plus tard on découvrait le corps de Cross, ou du moins sa chambre vide et une tache de sang qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa condition. Cette nouvelle heurta le maudit qui se replia sur lui même. Timcampy était dans un bien pire état. Malgré tous les non dits Allen avait passé plusieurs années avec lui, Il avait noué un lien avec cet homme. Il était triste, le premier jour il l'avait passé dans sa chambre, recroqueviller dans son coin tentant de comprendre. Au deuxièmes jours il avait fini par sortir, mais c'est la colère qui l'avait submergé. Furieux contre Luberrier qui ne semblait pas toucher par cette mort, contre les corbeaux qui n'avaient pas fait leurs boulots, et contre cet assassin.

Le troisième jour il était à la bibliothèque, Allen feuilletait un livre sans vraiment y prêter d'attention. Link était à ses côtés remplissant des papiers administratifs. Le maudit lâcha un long soupire. Il avait espérer avoir des réponses de la part de son maître, mais tout de suite il aurait voulut connaître le nom de son meurtrier. Ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête et le fait que le golem ne cessait d'aller sur les lieux du crime ne lui permettait pas d'oublier sa mort. Il était triste, la lecture ne le distrayait pas. Il aurait pleurer s'il ne l'avais pas assez fait le premier jour.

oOoOo

Une semaine et la douleur, l'incompréhension étaient toujours là. Allen se réveilla aux grès des secousses perpétré par son protecteur. Il se leva et remarqua que son meilleur ami avait encore pris la poudre d'escampette. Sûrement toujours dans cette chambre qui était devenue pour Walker un lieu qui renfermait tous les secrets, comme une boite de pandore.

Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain quand Link en sortit. Une fois à l'intérieure le maudit sortit son petit flacon et le renversa pour prendre le médicament comme tous les matins. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que rien ne sortit et pour cause, le récipient était vide.

Son ventre se tordit. Il repensa à Cross et ses mensonges. Il jeta alors le flacon vide dans la petit poubelle de manière colérique. Il ne lui servirait plus à rien puisque c'était son maître qui lui procurait les pilules par l'intermédiaire de Tim. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, personne ne pourrait lui en fournir. Il aurait pu demander à Komui dans recréer mais lui même ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis à quoi bon ? Il finit par sortir pour manger son petit déjeuner, ravalant ses larmes de rages.

Le secret qu'il tentait temps à découvrir allait bientôt lui être révélé.

* * *

**Oui c'est cours! j'avoue et tous n'est même pas encore révélé, j'espère en tous cas que ça vous plaît et que la suite vous plaira tous autant!**

**Laissez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir, et surtout restez respectueux!**

**Ps: Merci à Coeur de Sang, j'ai relu et j'ai modifié quelques trucs, j'espère que ça te plaira un peu plus, dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte j'aurais adoré échanger avec toi!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Donc comme dit dans le chapitre précédent c'est un Alpha/Bêta/Oméga Dynamics donc pour ce qui n'aime pas ne lisez pas! Enfin bref me revoilà après plusieurs mois et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'avoue que sur les odeurs j'ai eut l'aide de quelques petites fée d'un serveur discord!**

**Je remercie Koko pour avoir corriger aussi vite et m'avoir donné des conseils!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Link...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Deux semaines qu'Allen ne prenait plus rien le matin. Il avait aussi fait en sorte que Timcampy ne s'en aperçoive pas. Lui et son protecteur rentraient de mission, il laissa Link faire son rapport tandis qu'il partit directement se coucher. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, il avait chaud et sentait son esprit s'embrouiller. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais le lendemain il n'était toujours pas mieux. Il avait même des courbatures et des crampes dans le bas de son ventre.

Il partit au réfectoire pour déjeuner laissant un Link inquiet qui devait discuter avec Luberrier. Une fois devant son plateau repas bien moins important que d'habitude, Lenalee et Lavi vinrent le rejoindre.

« Tout vas bien Allen ? Demanda la demoiselle.

\- Je me sens un peu barbouillé mais ça ira mieux après avoir mangé ! Affirma-t-il.

\- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas, justement, parce que tu mange trop ? Le taquina Lavi. Un jour tu vas nous faire une indigestion !

\- N'importe quoi ! J'en ai jamais fait ! Et puis la nourriture de Jerry est bien trop bonne pour que ça arrive un jour. » Se défendit le maudit.

Le futur bookman sourit de voir son ami se mettre à bouder pour si peu. Lui et Lenalee étaient tout de même soulagés de le voir reprendre quelques couleurs. Un Allen malade ça ne s'était pas vu en plus d'un an, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant ! Ils finirent leurs repas et décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner un peu dehors. Le temps était au rendez-vous. De léger rayons de soleil réchauffait l'air, ils n'avaient donc pas été les seuls à avoir eut cette idée.

Mari était là, supervisant l'entraînement de Chaoji et Krory. Kanda restait de son côté leur tournant, à tous, le dos. Tiedoll dessinait la scène avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Klaud fit une légère apparition à la recherche de Thimoty, avant de disparaître en pestant. Lenalee se dirigea vers Miranda, qui était non loin de l'exorciste aveugle, pour l'aider dans son entraînement. Lavi tira Allen vers le japonais pour emmerder celui-ci, et envahir son espace personnel.

Yu grogna mais tenta de garder son calme. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait pas pu se défouler alors autant ne pas laisser les deux abrutis lui gâcher ce plaisir. Tout le monde se concentra alors sur leurs propres mouvements. Le kendoka fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de tout les bruits environnant et surtout les odeurs. Son nez se fronça. Une odeur particulièrement prenante le déconcentra, puis le cris du roux finit par le faire se retourner.

Lavi vit le maudit tomber au ralenti devant ses yeux. Ça faisait déjà quelques minutes que ses gestes lui avaient semblé bien hasardeux. Il avait voulut lui dire de s'arrêter et de se reposer mais il n'en eut pas le temps avant que le corps du blanc s'effondre au sol.

« Allen ! »

Tout le monde se retourna comme un seul homme. Les yeux de Chaoji se firent sombre, il se mit à libérer une odeur qui fit couiner la pauvre Miranda qui se trouvait non loin. Mari posa une main sur son nez, surpris par l'odeur alléchante qu'Allen libérait. Tiedoll fut plus calme et posa son pinceau pour s'approcher doucement.

Le chinois ne fut pas aussi patient que le peintre et se rua presque sur le corps allongé au sol. Ses instincts d'Alpha avaient pris le dessus. Ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant, c'était prendre possession de l'oméga qui se trouvait devant lui, de le marquer et de l'engrosser sans aucune once de remord ou compassion. Au moment où il dégageait le cou des cheveux blanc il se fit repousser avec violence.

Il se releva près à charger l'importun qui tentait de lui voler son oméga. Il rencontra des yeux cyan glacial. Kanda enjambait le corps du maudit. Il pointait son Katana vers l'alpha. Chaoji aurait voulut se battre, en était témoin ses lèvres presque retroussées. Mais Kanda était lui aussi un Alpha et il semblait suinter par tous les ports de sa peau que l'oméga était siens.

Ce n'était pas rare de voir deux hommes se battre pour un oméga. Ils étaient rare et important pour leurs reproductions. Normalement ils étaient, dès l'enfance, accueillit chez un Alpha. C'était souvent des personnes riches et aisés qui les gardaient chez eux. Souvent les mariages étaient arrangés dès l'enfance. Bien sûre un oméga n'avait donc pas, réellement, son mot à dire. Il était marqué avant leurs première chaleurs et même s'ils étaient bien traité au sein de la famille, ils en étaient prisonniés. Ils étaient bien trop rare, à peine un pour cent de la population contre cinq pour les Alphas. On leurs offrait tous ce dont ils pouvaient rêver, sauf de la liberté. Aucun de leur compagnon ne les laissaient voir le monde extérieure.

Lavi, qui était un simple bêta, se tassa un peu sur lui. Il regardait son ami allongé au sol, il avait les joues rouges et la respiration erratiques. Il avait les yeux à demi-clos. Il le vit bouger sa main sur son ventre. Il semblait appeler à l'aide. Mais l'aura du japonais était bien trop sombre pour que Lavi ose s'approcher. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer s'il tentait d'enlever un Oméga des bras d'un Alpha.

Lenalee, bien plus inquiète pour son ami, s'approcha pour lui attraper la main. Elle fut tirer en arrière rapidement par Marie. Kanda avait dévié sa lame vers le cou de la jeune fille sans aucun scrupule. La demoiselle pas du tout impressionnée, remercia son sauveur et avança d'un pas en regardant le kendoka dans les yeux.

« Kanda. Souffla-t-elle. Il faut conduire Allen à l'infirmerie, il souffre...

\- Laisse tomber Lenalee. Fit Tiedoll. Il a perdu le contrôle. Il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas marqué Allen comme sien.

\- Mais Allen il souffre ! On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi !

\- Il est en chaleur, seul un Alpha peut l'aider. Dit il paisiblement.

\- Mais... »

Tous ce qu'elle savait en ce moment c'était qu'Allen avait besoin d'aide et que Yu ne semblait pas lui vouloir du bien. Cette atmosphère autour de lui n'était que domination et luxure. Elle lui aurait fait confiance dans d'autre circonstance, mais en cet instant elle avait peur pour le maudit.

Mari la tenait par le bras la faisant reculer et, une fois à une certaine distance, le brun se focalisa à nouveau sur Chaoji. Tiedoll soupira. Son disciple était bien possessif pour un oméga qui n'était même pas encore sien. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était exposé à des phéromones d'Omégas. Bon, la plus part du temps ils étaient déjà marqué depuis l'âge de 12 ans mais tous de même sa réaction était démesuré. Il ne connaissait pas le chinois et ne pouvait donc pas juger si son comportement à lui était normal. Et en même temps les odeurs dégagés par Allen étaient extrêmement fortes, ce qui était loin d'être normale.

« Walker ! Fit une voix paniqué. »

Link courrait dans leur direction suivant un Timcampy qui vient se blottir directement dans la chevelure blanche de son maître. Le blond s'arrêta à une bonne distance tentant d'analyser la situation. Son protégé semblait pris de fièvre et Kanda semblait dresser un dôme de protection autour du gamin, contre Chaoji. Howard fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le nouvel exorciste ne portait pas Allen dans son cœur mais de la à l'attaquer au point que Yu prenne sa défense c'était étrange.

Les pièces du puzzle se mirent doucement à faire son chemin. La gêne du maudit depuis la veille. Sa respiration saccadée et ses petits couinements de douleurs. Le japonais et le chinois qui se grognaient dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi le fait que le jeune soit un oméga avait été caché ? Et comment ça avait pu passer sous les yeux de plusieurs Alphas sans problème ?

Quand Kanda vit son rival baisser la tête et se reculer il comprit qu'il avait gagné. Il se baissa légèrement ne quittant pas son adverse des yeux et souleva de sa main libre l'Oméga. Il le remit sur ses pieds, bien que son équilibre soit précaire. Puis il lui lâcha le bras pour lui entourer la taille.

Allen tentait de se défaire de sa poigne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, comme si tout son corps était en ébullition. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était plonger dans une eau glacé. Le torse collé à son dos ne faisait qu'accentuer son inconfort sur la température. Il voyait flou, ses yeux le piquaient mais il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la chevelure blonde de Link. Il tendit faiblement une main vers lui. Il devait l'aider. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il tenta de prononcer son nom mais sa bouche ne lui répondait pas.

« Kanda Yu, lâchez Walker ! » Lui ordonna le corbeaux.

Le kendoka lui jeta un regard glaciale. L'oméga était à lui ! Quiconque tentait de le lui prendre serait considérer comme un homme mort. Peut importe de qui il s'agissait. De toute manière il était tellement perdu dans les effluves des phéromones que seul le désir de mordre et de lui donner des enfants prédominaient. Walker tournait en boucle dans sa tête ! Pourtant s'il avait eut toute sa raison il aurait obéit, il ne se serait même pas jeter comme ça sur Allen.

Kanda ouvrit sa bouche près à mordre la nuque qui se tenait à sa porter. Il y plongea ses dents avec force. Il voulait être sur que le lien se fasse, mais il remarqua vite que ce dans quoi il avait mordu n'était en aucun cas la chaire de son oméga. Il desserra la mâchoire et allait s'apprêter à tuer l'enfoiré qui l'avait interrompue. Lavi qui était le plus près avait réagit d'instinct. Il s'était élancé son bras gauche pour protéger la nuque d'Allen. Il siffla de douleur qu'il ne vit pas mugen arriver vers son visage.

La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il porta son bras contre son torse dans un réflexe humain. Lenalee était déjà à ses côtés lui demandant à voir les dégats. Il releva alors son œil vert son ami et sursauta au vue de l'arme pointé sur lui. Elle était entouré de parchemins jaunes aux inscriptions orange. Link venait de lui sauver la vie.

Marie s'approcha et tenta de récupérer Allen des bras de Kanda. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise et laissa un grognement sourd s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Yu relâche Allen. Lui demanda Tiedoll.

\- Kanda, Allen a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ses phéromones sont beaucoup trop forte pour que ce soit normale. On doit l'examiner. »

Malgré les belle paroles de l'aveugle il ne le relâcha pas. Miranda avait été prié d'aller chercher Komui et d'autres personnes pour les aider à libérer le plus jeune. Chaoji voyant que Kanda semblait occupé ailleurs, se jeta sur lui, innocence activé. Il percuta de pleins fouet la sculpture d'Eden. Le maréchal avait déjà tenue près son innocence, bien qu'au départ il comptait s'en servir pour mettre Allen en sécurité.

Le japonais ne se rendit même pas compte que sa prise commençait à comprimer l'oméga contre lui. Ce dernier, déjà bien affaiblit, s'agrippa au bras du Kendoka. Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant qui rencontra un torse. Marie se tenait devant lui. D'une main il tenait celle du japonais, tout en faisant pression au niveau de l'articulation du poignet et il faisait de même sur le coude. Il aurait voulu rester gentil et ne pas faire mal à son sauveur mais l'état du maudit était bien trop préoccupante.

« Howard, préparez vous à venir récupérer Allen. »

Link s'approcha tout en maintenant les parchemins sur le bras droit de Kanda. Marie, quand à lui, appuya plus fort, faisant grogner Yu. Celui-ci s'énerva, laissant échapper une aura écrasante, tentant de faire plier les autres à son bon vouloir. Tous ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de faire glapir Allen de terreur.

Le maudit ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi effrayé. La chaleur commençait à se concentrer dans le bas de son dos et sa nuque. Il avait l'impression d'être incomplet. Il n'arrivait quasiment plus à reprendre son souffle avec les changements dans son corps et les sanglots qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il n'entendait qu'un bruit sourd et d'autre son étouffé. Sa vue qui était floue n'avait fait qu'empiré avec les larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, privé ainsi de ses sens le terrifiait. Qui le pressait aussi durement ? qui était devant lui ?

Allen ne sut comment mais la pression du bras sur son ventre disparut. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'effondrer. Il fut retenu par une personne à laquelle il s'agrippa. Il n'y avait pas trente six personnes aux cheveux blond et long. Il enfouit son nez contre son cou. Il ne voulait plus sentir ces odeurs étouffante. Link sentait bon, c'était une odeur de menthe poivré. Il se blottit encore plus contre lui quand l'odeur âpre d'une fleur augmenta.

Komui arriva, accompagné de l'infirmière en chef. Miranda les suivants en pleurent. D'ailleurs quelques curieux les avaient suivis. Howard tira Allen pour passer une main sous ses jambes et le porter plus loin. La vieille femme s'approcha de lui et se mit à poser ses mains sur le visage du jeune garçon. Ce dernier se crispa et se colla encore plus au blond. Le corbeau fut légèrement surpris par son geste et tenta de le rassurer comme il put, trop concentré sur l'état de son protégé il ne se soucia pas d'avoir relâcher les entraves de Kanda.

Une fois libre, Yu tenta de trancher Mari qui le lâcha. Le brun se mit alors à courir vers son oméga. Il allait le récupérer. Mais il fut retenu par des fils invisibles. Il hurla de colère.

L'infirmière en chef se retourna vers Link et lui ordonna de conduire Allen à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Elle sortit alors une petite seringue de sa petite sacoche qu'elle avait pris en quatrième vitesse ; quand Miranda avait expliqué vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'était dit qu'avoir des calmants avec elle pourrait aider. Elle n'eut alors aucun remord à planter l'aiguille dans le bras du Kendoka. Puis une fois que Tiedoll libéra Chaoji, ce dernier subit le même sort. Puis la femme demanda à ce qu'on les amènes, eux aussi dans les quartiers des blessés, puis Lavi la suivit à son tour.

Komui commença à interroger sa petite sœur et Tiedoll, à qui il avait demandé de rester. Ils étaient tous un peu perdu de voir que Walker était finalement un oméga, car il n'y avait aucun doute possible au vue des réactions des Alphas. Il allait demander la version de tous ceux présent, il devait être sûre de n'avoir aucun détail manquant. Il était inquiet pour Allen, cacher son statut n'était pas une bonne idée. L'église pourrait le répudier pour ça. Mais ils y avaient aussi beaucoup d'homme de foi qui avait une haute place et qui allaient le vouloir pour eux. Avoir un oméga était signe de prestige.

oOoOo

Link arriva à l'infirmerie et suivit les directives des femmes qui travaillaient ici. Il rentra dans une des chambres et posa Allen dessus. Il voulut se relever mais le jeune homme ne le lâcha pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser le blond partir. Il lui apparaissait comme un parents qui le protégerait.

« Walker. Fit doucement Link. Il faut que tu me lâches pour que l'infirmière puisse t'aider. »

Le maudit secoua la tête, il refusait. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. On aurait dit un koala agrippé à sa mère. Le corbeaux ferma les yeux tentant de trouver une solution, mais il savait qu'un oméga dans cet état là ne serait pas raisonnable, surtout que c'était ses premières chaleurs. Il fit comme il put pour enlever ses bottes d'une seule main. Une fois fait, il repassa son bras sous les jambes du plus jeune pour le soulever.

Il s'assit sur le lit et garda Allen dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la tête dans un geste maternelle qui apaisa légèrement l'oméga. Quand l'infirmière en chef pénétra dans la chambre elle le jaugea en haussant un sourcil.

« Il est terrifié. Dit-il. Il faudrait lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Je sais comment fonctionne un oméga inspecteur. Je n'en ai peut-être pas vu beaucoup passé mais je sais comment ils sont. Le jeune Walker vient d'avoir ses première chaleurs à 17 ans, ce qui lui donne, au maximum, 5 ans de retard, en avez vous conscience ?

\- Oui. Objecta Link. Justement, si vous pouviez lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'il...

\- Sûrement pas ! S'insurgea t-elle. Il a besoin d'être examiné au plus vite. Les changements qui aurait dû se faire en douceur ne l'ont sûrement pas été pour lui ! Et vue la quantité de phéromone lâchez ce n'est pas une simple chaleur comme une autre, maintenant cessez de faire l'enfant et laissez moi faire mon travail. »

Il se sentit grondé comme un enfant. Cette femme pouvait être effrayante quand elle voulait. Il posa une main sur un des bras du garçon et l'autre dans sa nuque. Il appuya légèrement dessus pour prouver à Allen qu'il le gardait près de lui. Au moment où l'aiguille pénétra la peau du garçon ce dernier tenta de se fondre avec le corps du blond. Puis petit à petit la douleur et la peur s'envolèrent, il eut l'impression de glisser sur un matelas de coton. Puis il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Et voilà, oui encore une fois je coupe au meilleur endroit... ne suis je pas fabuleuse? Bon pour être plus sérieuse j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et que même dans le cas contraire vous viendrez exprimer votre avis! Bien sur j'ai pas besoin de rappeler que le respect et la politesse sont toujours dans les meilleurs critiques! Je vais aussi prendre le temps de répondre au commentaire posté "anonymement".**

**Tout d'abord merci à toi Coeur de Sang, j'aime les avis constructif, j'ai modifié le prologue après ton commentaire, si jamais tu as encore des petits détails qui te titille n'hésite pas à me le dire! J'aimerais pourvoir échanger plus avec toi d'ailleurs! Dommage que tu n'es pas de compte...**

**Guest, le premier Guest, tout d'abord, non, Allen ne va pas devenir une fille, ensuite je ne trouve pas ton jugement approprié. Tu ne peux pas dire d'une idée qu'elle est ridicule juste parce que tu n'aime pas, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire une fille j'ai trouvé ça très irrespectueux de ta part, surtout que ce n'était que pour dire ça... la prochaine fois retiens toi.**

**Sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé leurs avis, j'espère pouvoir parler un peu plus avec vous!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, il vous apporte deux trois réponses à certaines question que vous auriez pu vous poser dans les deux premier chapitres! Bonne lecture!**

**Y a pas eut de bêta lecture!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Link...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tous ceux qui avait été là durant l'incident furent convoqués dans le bureau de Komui. Il y avait juste l'infirmière, Reever et Bookman en plus. Kanda, et Chaoji reposaient encore à l'infirmerie dans une pièce fermé au cas ou ils leurs prendraient l'envie de mordre à nouveau le pauvre Walker. Ce dernier était paisiblement endormi dans une chambre rien que pour lui.

« Bien je veux vos versions à tous dans les moindres détails ! »

Tous racontèrent à peu près la même histoire : Ils avaient entendu Lavi crier le nom d'Allen pour voir ce dernier étendu par terre. Chaoji s'était jeté sur le plus jeune et s'était fait violemment repousser par Kanda. Ce dernier avait failli mordre Allen. Le maudit avait eut l'air de souffrir et de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

Tout le monde avait été surpris de voir les Alpha réagir ainsi, mais tous avait plus ou moins compris au bout d'une bonne minute ce qu'il se passait. Le plus jeune était un oméga et il était en chaleur. Aucun d'eux n'aurait cru qu'Allen était un oméga. Comment l'avait-il caché ? Ce n'était pas possible normalement, il n'existait rien de tel. Bookman ne semblait pas aussi catégorique, bien au contraire, mais il préféra le taire pour l'instant.

Une fois la réunion finit Lavi suivit son grand père pour le questionner car il semblait savoir quelque chose de plus. Il le connaissait par cœur et savait donc quand il cachait quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'une fois dans la chambre du vieil homme, le roux ferma la porte de son bras valide et toisa son interlocuteur.

« Tu savais qu'Allen était un oméga ?

\- Non.

\- Mais tu sais comment il a put cacher sa nature ?

\- Oui je le sais, j'étais celui qui fournissait ce qu'il fallait à Cross ou Timcampy. Je pensais qu'il en avait encore pour un mois...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour l'instant.

\- Je suis le futur Bookman je suis censé tout savoir !

\- Il y a certaine chose qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas pour l'instant. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y a eut quelqu'un d'autre que Cross qui m'en demandait. D'ailleurs Allen n'était même pas au courant lui même de ce qu'il prenait. »

Bookman avait été particulièrement contrarié par la découverte de la nature d'oméga du maudit. Son rôle destructeur de temps et d'hôte du quatorzième était important. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté la requête de Cross. Mais maintenant que ça se savait les projets pour cet enfant allait s'avérer plus compliqué. L'église voudrait sûrement lui retirer le statut d'exorciste et le planquer à un endroit secret du Vatican.

Puis il y avait les Noé. Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'Allen était un oméga. Le compte devait déjà savoir mais n'avait apparemment rien dit à ses sbires, c'était bien étrange. Bookman n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ce vieux fou avait gardé ça secret. Et en même temps lui et le quatorzième entretenaient une relation plutôt ambiguë malgré leur liens de parenté. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, opposé et pourtant si indissociable. Frères mais pas que, oh bien sûr il n'y avait aucun amour, du moins pas dans le terme romantique. A l'époque Mana avait trouvé une astuce pour cacher le statut de son frère et ainsi le garder pour soit. Peut-être comptait il faire la même chose avec Allen ?

OoOo

Dans l'infirmerie Kanda tapait contre une porte en hurlant qu'on le laisse sortir et qu'on lui explique ce qu'il foutait là. Chaoji était dans la même pièce et semblait tout aussi perdu. Le dernier souvenir qu'ils avaient était le crie de Lavi puis c'était comme un trou noir. Il se doutait bien que c'était leur instinct d'Alpha qui avait dû réagir à quelque chose, sinon pourquoi n'y aurait il que eux ? Tiedoll était un homme qui avait apprit à contrôler ses instincts à la perfection, quand à Marie à cause de son accident qui lui avait fait perdre la vue, son côté Alpha avait été comme mort. Il avait encore un odorat sensible aux odeurs et il pouvait sûrement encore marquer un oméga, mais c'était bien tout ce qui lui restait.

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour que Kanda se retrouve avec le chinois ? Bizarrement, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été sociable, il éprouvait une aversion pour le garçon. Il ne l'appréciait pas avant mais il faisait avec, par contre à cet instant c'était bien pire. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce. Il frappa encore plus fort contre la porte. Il aurait bien voulu mettre un coup de sabre dedans mais il n'avait pas mugen avec lui, et il ne fallait pas être sherlock pour savoir qu'on avait retiré l'innocence de Chaoji.

Leurs instincts d'Alpha avaient dû percevoir une menace. Pour éviter qu'ils s'entre-tuent ou qu'ils s'en prennent à quelqu'un, on avait dû leur retirer leurs armes. Mais leurs instincts n'auraient pas dû se réveiller ainsi, sauf si un oméga en chaleur s'était retrouvé dans les parages. Au dernière nouvelle il n'y en avait pas ! Mais Lavi avait crié avant que Kanda ne perde conscience. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hurlé déjà ? Ce devait être le nom de quelqu'un.

Finalement Yu arrêta de taper sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Ils devaient se concentrer. Que s'était il passé ? L'idiot de lapin avait hurlé. Il s'était alors retourné. Une odeur alléchante, celle de la vanille. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette odeur, ni détesté mais cette dernière avait été si alléchante. Elle l'avait appelé. Elle avait éveillé en lui un besoin qu'il pensait avoir enfermé au fond de lui même depuis des années. Aujourd'hui elle revenait en force. Il voulait un compagnon et le marquer. Il contracta sa mâchoire et serra les poings. Rien que de penser à cette odeur, elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Il s'agissait belle et bien d'un oméga qui avait dû avoir ses chaleurs.

« Kanda ? Fit une voix peu rassuré. »

Ce dernier se retourna et grogna en direction de Chaoji. L'envie de l'éviscérer dans l'instant le frappa de pleins fouet, et le chinois le ressentit. Il avait beau être lui aussi un Alpha, fasse à Kanda il ne faisait pas le poids. Yu pris une grand inspiration et calma ses phéromones. Qui était l'oméga dont l'odeur était si entêtante ? Il avait l'impression de la connaître mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Il y avait ce corps allongé face à Lavi. Ce corps qui l'appelait, puis il se rappela son Alpha gronder de colère quand Chaoji avait bougé. La personne qui s'entraînait avec le bookman était Allen !

Le Moyashi était l'oméga ! Ses instincts lui criaient de le retrouver, de le faire siens ici et maintenant. Kanda serra son poing, ses ongles dans sa paume. Il devait se calmer. Son côté Alpha était incontrôlable, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Yu devait avouer qu'il avait déjà regardé Allen avec des pensés moins chaste que la bonne séance l'aurait voulu. Mais il n'avait en rien l'envie d'avoir plus que du sexe avec le Moyashi, à contrario son Alpha lui voulait marquer le maudit et le faire siens, lui donner des enfants à élever. Il détestait cette partie de lui. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu et ce que l'avenir lui réservait, fonder une famille c'était hors de question !

oOoOo

Allen était en nage, il avait chaud. Cette chaleur n'était pas aussi douloureuse qu'avant mais elle restait étouffante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, tout son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ses habits lui collaient à la peau d'une manière désagréable. Il se releva en position assise. Il ne comprenait pas trop où il était mais il avait l'impression d'être dans une fournaise. Il tira sur les manches de sa chemise pour l'enlever mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Il sanglota d'impuissance, il tira avec le peu de force qu'il avait mais ça ne marchait toujours pas. Il commença à pleurer à grosse larmes. Il voulait juste plongze dans un bac d'eau froide. Il dégagea le draps de sur lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. Il ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer et se mit à supplier que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Il voulait que Link soit la et le prenne une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il tira à nouveau sur la poignée mais ça ne bougea toujours pas.

Il se laissa glisser contre le bois et pleura comme un enfant. Il voulait de l'air frais et personne ne semblait vouloir lui en donner. Il cria le nom de Link plusieurs fois. Son odeur avait été si apaisante et fraîche. Il voulait de nouveau l'avoir près de lui. Son vœux fut exaucé quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur et sauta dans les bras du blond. Howard le réceptionna sans mal. Il posa une main dans son dos et de l'autre lui caressa doucement la tête. Il savait que le garçon allait être perdu à son réveil. Une fois la réunion finit il s'était précipité à l'infirmerie suivit de Lenalee et Lavi.

La réaction d'Allen était très étrange du point de vue de ses deux amis. Normalement un oméga en chaleur avait tendance à réclamer un Alpha, ou alors les bras de sa mère si c'était sa première fois. L'oméga n'ayant pas de maman, il aurait dû se sentir en confiance avec une figure maternelle, par conséquent soit La jeune chinoise, soit Miranda. Même s'il était proche de Link ses instincts auraient dû lui faire choisir une femme à la place d'un homme.

Ou un oméga pensa le jeune bookman. Pourtant Howard n'avait jamais montré signe d'une quelconque chaleur et odeur. Il ne sentait rien, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait conclue en ne voyant aucun Alpha lui tourner autour. Là c'était étrange. Pourquoi Allen s'agrippait ainsi à Link ? En plus ils l'avaient entendu le réclamer. Un oméga en chaleur était beaucoup plus sensible aux odeurs. Il pouvait percevoir des fragrances que d'autre n'aurait pu sentir. La nature les avait fait ainsi afin qu'il puisse sentir les alphas autour d'eux et aussi reconnaître celui avec lequel ils auraient le plus de chance de procréer.

Link rentra finalement dans la chambre, toujours avec Allen dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit qui l'avait accueillit. Le plus jeune se plaignait de la chaleur, ne cessait de pleurer, et aussi de cette humidité au niveau de ses fesses. Howard réussit tout de même à le calmer pour l'allonger de nouveau sur le matelas, puis il commença doucement à lui enlever sa chemise. Il se tourna alors vers l'entrée, sachant que les deux amis du garçon étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Est-ce-que l'un de vous peut m'apporter une bassin d'eau Tiède et une serviette s'il vous plaît.

\- J'y vais, répondit Lenalee. »

La demoiselle partit laissant les trois garçons seuls bien qu'Allen n'avait pas vraiment conscience que les autres soient là. Tout ce dont il se souciait c'était que Link reste à ses côtés. C'était aussi à cause de son état de semi-comateux qu'il ne fit pas attention à la conversation qui suivit.

« Link, l'interpella Lavi. Tu n'es pas un simple bêta n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond soupira tout en continuant à fixer le maudit et lui donner l'attention qu'il souhaitait. Quant au roux il était quasiment sûr de savoir pourquoi son ami était aussi attaché à son protecteur et pourquoi ce dernier ne dégageait aucune odeur. Mais c'était impensable, quel personne aurait voulu subir une tel mutilation à un si jeune âge ?

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Tu va pouvoir l'attendre longtemps alors.

\- Répond au moins à une question. Est-ce que tu étais d'accord avec ça ou non ?

\- … Oui je l'étais.

\- Tu l'étais ?

\- Je pense que la conversation s'arrête là Bookman. Si tu permet Walker a bien plus besoin de moi. »

Lavi voulut tout de même en savoir plus, il avait encore beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Mais Il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir en obtenir d'une autre personne. Il allait se mordre la joue intérieur intentionnellement pour ne pas partir dans un interrogatoire, mais Lenalee mit fin à son supplice en arrivant avec tout ce que Link lui avait demander.

« Link. Sanglota Allen.

\- Je sais Walker, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. »

Le blond commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise du garçon. Lavi voulut l'aider mais à son touché, Allen s'éloigna. La garçon ne semblait pas supporter d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que Link. Celui ci prit la serviette et la trempa dans l'eau avant de la passé sur le corps du plus jeune.

Lenalee sortit de la pièce comprenant que le blond allait le laver entièrement. Le futur Bookman la suivit et ils surprirent une conversation entre Komui et l'infirmerie en chef. Cette dernière expliquait ses inquiétudes à propose d'Allen.

Ce dernier avait eut ses chaleurs tard et le fait que personne ne l'ait su avant ne pouvait dire que deux choses. La première était que quelqu'un avait réussit à procurer des pilules quasiment impossible à se procurer, au garçon, qu'il en ait conscience ou non. Et la deuxième était que ces satanés médicaments miracle, avaient retenue toutes ses hormones depuis des années et que cela pourrait avoir des conséquent.

Bien sûr la toute première conséquence était que les chaleurs du garçon risquaient d'être longue et très éprouvant pour le plus jeune. Ensuite ça pourrait avoir affecté ses organes reproducteurs, ceci étant été restreint pendant des années pourraient avoir perdu leur fonctionnalité. Et évidement la dernière, qui pourrait être bien plus grave, la psychologie du garçon. S'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ça n'irais pas trop mal, s'il prenait ses pilules sans en connaître la raison... Son mental risquait de trinquer. Il avait vécu comme un bêta toute sa vie et découvrir du jour au lendemain qu'on était un oméga...

Komui était d'accord pour dire que c'était là qu'ils auraient le plus de travail à faire avec Allen. Il était presque certain que le jeune garçon n'était pas au courant. Sinon ses chaleurs n'auraient jamais eut lieu car il aurait continuer à prendre ce qu'il fallait ou il aurait trouvé un autre moyens. La seul personne qui aurait put le savoir et donc lui fournir ses pilules n'était nul autre que Cross.

Même mort cet idiot venait encore les faire chier. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, ce qui serait le plus horrible c'était quand Luberrier allait l'apprendre et surtout faire part de sa décision. Celle-ci ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle pour le maudit. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà là. En tant qu'Alpha il avait du sentir les phéromones d'Allen, il était donc déjà parfaitement au courant. Et c'était cette absence de mouvement qui perturbait Komui.

Lenalee s'approcha de son frère, inquiète. Elle voulait, elle aussi, savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser cet homme qui lui faisait tant peur. Et quelles seraient les conséquences sur son ami à cause de son nouveau statut.

* * *

**Hop hop hop! Oui Link et Allen on un lien très fort, et non ils finiront pas ensemble et pas non plus avec des sentiments romantiques! Je sais que Kanda semble pas très à l'aise à l'idée de formé un couple avec son Moyashi, mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir! Pour ce qui est d'Allen, dit vous qu'il est comme quelqu'un qui a trop bu ou qui a 40 de fièvres comme vous voulez!**

**A plus et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Des bisous!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'avance doucement mais surement! Je sais que je publie peu souvent mais j'espère que ça vous plait quand même! En plus j'aime bien cette fiction et j'espère la finir un jour!**

**Y a pas eut de bêta lecture!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Link...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Kanda ne savait pas comment mais il avait perçut la fragrances du Moyashi, c'était arrivé doucement et ça n'avait pas durer longtemps. Mais dans ce si court laps de temps il avait senti la détresse du garçon, son appel à l'aide. Son Alpha était persuadé que c'était lui qu'il avait appelé. Il avait alors grogné, il voulait rejoindre Allen et le prendre avec lui. Puis quand l'odeur avait disparu il avait retrouvé ses moyens.

Il devait se tirer et loin de la congrégation tant que le maudit serait en chaleur sinon il allait sûrement faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il regarda son camarade de chambre qui lui ne semblait pas se préoccuper plus que ça du légers reste de phéromones que le maudit avait laissé s'échapper. Yu fronça les sourcils, certes l'odeur avait déjà disparue mais elle affectait un Alpha encore une longue minute après. Peut-être était ce parce qu'il se trouvait plus près de la porte et que Chaoji se trouvait presque à l'autre bout.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Il s'éloigna légèrement ne sachant pas qui allait débarqué. Si c'était un corbeau ou l'infirmière en chef, il allait devoir se méfier. Il était d'ailleurs presque sur que ce serait l'un d'eux ou Komui, mais il s'agissait de Tiedoll.

« Oh Yu tu es réveillé, c'est bien. Dit-il. Je vois que toi aussi Chaoji. Est vous vous sentez mieux les garçons ?

\- Laisse moi me tirer d'ici. Grogna Kanda.

\- Maréchal, fit Chaoji. Pourquoi on est là ?

\- Et bien...

\- Parce que le Moyashi a eut ses putains de chaleurs. Cracha le japonais.

\- Oh, tu t'en ai rendu compte Yu ?

\- Bien sur que oui, seul un débile n'aurait pas compris. D'ici on peut sentir ses putains de phéromones de merde ! »

Tiedoll fronça le sourcils et réprimanda son apprenti pour son langage. Ce dernier claqua la langue contre son palet. La maréchal avait cette horrible tendance à le materner ça lui tapait sur le système. Le chinois, lui, semblait apprécier. D'ailleurs il sembla légèrement plus confiant quand il avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Allen qui avait eu ses chaleurs.

« C'est donc une bonne nouvelle qu'il soit un oméga. Dit-il. Ainsi l'un de nous pourra le morde et le contrôler lui et le quatorzième. »

Il avait parlé avec un grand sourire, qu'il perdit très vite en entendant Kanda Grogner. Le brun n'avait pas apprécié les explications de Chaoji. Il avait réagi en écho avec son Alpha. En quoi c'était une putain bonne nouvelle ? Et puis contrôler le Moyashi ? Ce mec ne valait pas mieux que Luberrier. Le maréchal eut un sourire discret, son apprenti était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, même si ce dernier tendait toujours à montrer le contraire.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre soin du petit Allen. Ces deux là formeraient un couple vraiment mignon. Il se pourrait Tiedoll ait la chance de voir grandir ses petits enfants, le visage de Yu et le caractère du plus jeune. Oui ce serait parfait. Et puis Kanda avait beau faire sa tête de cochon, Froi savait qu'il était attaché à l'oméga rien qu'un peu. Il allait lui falloir un Alpha et qui mieux que le Kendoka pourrait accomplir cette tâche ?

Il vit son apprenti tenter de sortir de la pièce mais l'infirmière en chef fit son apparition. Elle tenait une seringue prête dans la main, ce qui fit bondir d'un pas en arrière le japonais. Il allait sûrement pas laisser cette vieille sorcière s'approcher de lui avec une telle arme.

« Je vous prierais de retourner dans votre lit Kanda.

\- Je me contrôle parfaitement, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner ici. Lâcha t-il brutalement.

\- Vous peut-être, mais Walker à encore un peu de mal, et même s'il est dans une pièce isolé on est jamais trop prudent. Dit elle sévèrement.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre si le Moyashi sait pas se contrôler. C'est pas mon putain de problème. Laissez moi me tirer. Et si ça peut vous rassurez je compte demander à Komui une mission durant les putains chaleurs de l'autre abruti. »

La femme fronça les sourcils. Le garçon semblait bien décidé, mais elle en avait déjà maté des plus récalcitrant. Cross avait toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance de lui glisser entre les doigts, alors s'occuper d'un Yu ronchon c'était de la tarte à côté.

« Remontez dans votre lit Kanda Yu. Articula t-elle. Vous ne sortirez d'ici que quand je l'aurais décidé, et pour l'instant c'est un grand non.

\- Mais putain je viens de te dire que je vais demander une mission, je serais celui qui sera le plus loin du Moyashi ça vous fera ça en moins à faire ! Hurla Yu. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, fière et droite. Son arme toujours dans sa main droite, l'aiguille brillante à la lumière des ampoules. Kanda tenta de ne pas flancher mais mine de rien cette bonne femme était effrayante.

L'infirmière ne le lâcha pas du regard. Son patient avait été submergé par les hormones d'un oméga en chaleur. Celles-ci avaient été extrêmement fortes. Tiedoll lui avait affirmer que même lui avait eut du mal à garder toute sa conscience au départ. Si même un homme comme lui avait été affecté, pour les deux jeunes Alpha ici ça devait être pire. Maintenant il fallait voir si ça n'avaient perturbé leurs sens.

Normalement ils étaient assez éloigné du garçon et ça faisait déjà une bonne petite heure qu'ils n'étaient plus en contacte d'Allen. Mais c'était aussi ses premières chaleurs et celle-ci avait été retenue depuis, au mieux deux ans, au pire cinq ans. C'était une première.

En temps normal, ça pouvait faire perdre la tête à un tout jeune Alpha, mais là, même si Chaoji et Kanda n'étaient pas vieux, ils avaient un minimum d'expérience Enfin elle ne pouvait pas le jurer pour le chinois, mais elle savait que Yu avait déjà été confronté aux hormones d'un oméga. Elle savait donc comment il réagissait habituellement : Il se contrôlait parfaitement.

Qu'il soit aussi agressif ce n'était pas normal. Il semblait toujours sous tension, pourtant le chinois, lui, sembla clame. Ça faisait une petite heure qu'il dormait, elle leur avait donné un calmant exprès pour ce genre de situation.

« Kanda est ce que vous sentez encore les phéromones que pourrait dégager le Jeune Walker ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus maintenant, cracha t-il, alors laissez moi me tirer !

\- Vous l'avez senti à un moment quand vous étiez dans cette pièce ? »

Où est ce qu'elle voulait en venir la vieille sorcière ? Pourquoi elle voulait absolument savoir ça ? Il devait y avoir un problème, il n'aurait pas dû être capable de sentir l'odeur du Moyashi. La réponse pût se lire sur son visage. Et l'infirmière en fut encore plus préoccupé. Ce n'était pas normale. Elle se tourna vers Chaoji qui lui nia, pareil pour Tiedoll. Allen était à dans une chambre elle même se trouvant dans une autre pièce. Rien ne pouvait relier les deux chambres.

« Vous savez Yu a toujours eut le nez sensible. Annonça le maréchal, il a toujours sut sentir l'odeur d'un oméga avant tout le monde. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il manquait plus que ça, un Alpha sensible aux odeurs... Avec un oméga qui relâchait des phéromones en énorme quantité ça n'allait pas être gagner. Elle allait encore moins accepter qu'il mette un pied en dehors de cette pièce. Kanda le comprit très bien et grogna en contrepartie. On allait pas le priver comme ça de son libre arbitre pour le peu qu'il lui en restait à la congrégation.

Il toisa la femme comme s'il la défiait de l'enfermer ici indéfiniment. Il comptait bien sortir ce soir et si jamais elle était pas contente ce serait la même chose. Malheureusement c'était mal la connaître.

« Maréchale, je pense qu'il serait bien de mettre Mari ou vous même pour garder cette porte à partir de maintenant.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea le brun. Putain vous déconné ! Laissez moi me casser d'ici, plus je serais loin du Moyashi mieux ce sera, vous avez quoi à la place du cerveau ?

\- Yu ça suffit. Fit gentiment Tiedoll. C'est plus prudent que tu reste ici pour l'instant, soit raisonnable. »

Ils le faisaient tous chier. Il pourrait pas faire face à son maître, ce dernier utiliserait sûrement une de ses innocences contre lui. Il croisa ses bras et s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit. Ils comprirent que s'étaient un assentiment de sa part bien qu'ils savaient que ça ne durerait pas.

oOoOo

Link regardait Allen somnolé. Il semblait toujours souffrir de la chaleur mais ça paraissait aller mieux. Il tenait une de ses mains dans la sienne et caressait doucement son front. Il avait peur pour lui. L'avenir du garçon était malheureusement bien trop incertain. Link savait que l'Église allait tout prévoir pour lui et que ça ne serait pas bon. Il savait aussi que Luberrier, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui, n'allait pas rester les bras croisé.

Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour aider Walker. Il allait retourner sa veste et ça allait lui porter préjudice, mais il avait appris à connaître ce garçon. Il s'était attaché, peut-être un peu trop. Pour lui il était comme un petit frère voir même un fils. Était-ce ses instincts qui lui parlaient ? C'était probable mais il s'en fichait, il voulait le protéger envers et contre tout.

« Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je te le promet. »

Il lui embrassa le front et se leva. Il sentit le garçon commencer à s'agiter. Il se rapprocha de Howard inconsciemment. Les première chaleurs étaient assez difficile, les oméga n'en ressentaient aucun désire, juste une chaleur étouffante et parfois des douleurs atroce dans le l'abdomen et le bas du dos. Il était soulagé qu'Allen ne souffre pas le martyr non plus. Dans une semaine à peine sa poche pour enfanter serait finit d'être formé. Si tout allait bien après ça, le maudit devrait retrouver un semblant de vie normale durant 3 mois. Malheureusement rien n'était normale pour lui.

Link laissait un petit sourire triste fleurir sur ses lèvres, Allen ressemblait à un enfant paisiblement endormi, inconscient de tout ce qu'il se passait. Si seulement cet instant pouvait durer. Comment le maudit le prendrait quand il comprendrait qu'il était un oméga ? Il n'y avait pas de honte à l'être mais ce qui en découlait pouvait être mauvais.

Il espérait qu'Allen puisse trouver un Alpha qui le comprenne et qui le laisse décider par lui même. Howard savait que c'était vain. Le jeune Wlaker appartenait déjà à l'église, dès l'instant où il y avait mit le pied. Il lui serait impossible d'attendre de trouver et tomber amoureux d'un Alpha. Il mordit sa lèvre du bas... l'avenir du plus jeune ne semblait pas vraiment joyeux. Luberrier allait lui trouver quelqu'un sans même que Walker puisse avoir le choix.

La faim commençant à tirailler Howard, il se leva. Il passa sa main dans les mèches blanches et sortit de la chambre. Il allait prendre quelque chose pour lui et il en profitera pour prendre quelques chose pour l'oméga.

Au moment de sortir il entendit qu'il y avait du bruits dans la pièce où Chaoji et Kanda avait été amener. Il vit en sortir l'infirmière en chef et Tiedoll. Cette dernière se plaignait du fait que Yu était une plaie dès qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Le maréchal souriait, il affirma que c'était parce que les odeur d'Allen le perturbait plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser en plus de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Pour Froi il ne faisait aucun doute que son disciple se préoccupait du plus jeune. Le fait qu'il veuille être loin pour éviter de craquer et de mordre Allen sans que celui ci ne soit consentant en était la preuve. La vieille femme secoua la tête, affirmant qu'elle comprenait mais que c'était pas une raison pour qu'il soit aussi peu raisonnable. Si Kanda était vraiment sensible aux odeurs, rien que sortir dans le couloir pourrait être mauvais. Après tout, même si entre lui et l'oméga il y avait quatre mur qui les séparaient, rien ne garantissait que toutes les phéromones reste cloîtré au même endroit.

Tiedoll pouvait comprendre, son nez était moins fin que celui du kendoka, mais quand il passait près de la porte, une légère odeur se faisait sentir. Finalement la femme et l'Alpha s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Link.

« Ah, Link, est-ce qu'Allen va bien ?

-Oui Monsieur. Il se repose, je partais lui chercher de quoi manger.

-Ne lui prenez pas trop à mangé. Fit l'infirmière. Prenez lui quelques chose de léger, et surtout de l'eau, il faut qu'il s'hydrate. Je passerais demain pour l'examiner.»

Howard hocha la tête et les salua avant de sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il se passa en boucle la conversation qu'il avait entendu. Il est vrai que Kanda semblait apprécier Allen, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Link était assez bon pour observer, et les regard qu'avait pu jeter le japonais à l'anglais n'était pas fait de haine.

Quand il revint dans la chambre le maudit s'éveillait à peine. Il semblait être hagard, ne sachant pas trop ou il était. Howard posa le plateau repas qu'il avait amener et s'approcha d'Allen qui tendait déjà les bras dans sa direction. Le blond lui sourit et se laissa prendre dans les bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux Allen ? »

La plus jeune haussa les épaules, aucun d'eux ne fit attention au fait que Link venait de le tutoyer et de l'appeler par son prénom. Tout ce qui préoccupait le blandin c'était les bras frais que lui offrait son protecteur. Il se sentait si bien. Comme si rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver.

« J'ai super chaud...

-Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? S'enquit Link.

-Un peu dans le bas du dos mais ça va. »

Howard y passa sa main et pressa un peu ses doigts contre la peau du plus jeune. Il s'assura qu'Allen n'ait pas plus mal que prévue, mais tout semblait bien se passer. Bon il n'y avait même pas une journée qui était passé mais c'était plutôt encourageant. Le maudit semblait bien plus conscient qu'à son dernier réveil.

« Il faut que tu mange un peu et que tu boive beaucoup d'eau. »

Link se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau et le tendre au garçon qui le but d'un traite. Le blond n'hésita pas à le lui remplir une nouvelle fois, puis il lui passa son assiette. Il avait demander quelques chose de léger, mais d'assez consistant pour permettre à Allen de ne pas être affamé trop rapidement. Jerry avait donc concocter une soupe de légume, et avait à côté prévue du riz aux œufs.

En temps normale le jeune Walker n'aurait jamais été repu avec si peu mais ce soir il aurait presque eu du mal à finir. Une fois son assiette vide il repris encore deux grands verres d'eau. Il finit par se rallonger épuisé d'avoir du rester assis. Link rangea le plateau et s'apprêtait à partir les ramener au réfectoire.

« Tu veux bien rester le temps que je m'endorme ? Demanda Allen.

Bien sur. Sourit Link.

J'espère que cette fièvre va vite disparaître. Marmonna Allen. Qu'a dit l'infirmière ? »

Howard se raidit. Est-ce-qu'Allen avait enfin repris pleins pieds avec la réalité ? Quand il regarda son visage il le vit endormi. Le blond soupira de soulagement. Il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer qu'il était un oméga maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment. Il préférait attendre que ces chaleurs soient terminé. Ces dernière influencait beaucoup sur les émotions. Si le maudit prenait mal la nouvelle, il valait mieux qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens et que les sentiments négatif ne soit pas intensifié.

* * *

**Et donc voilà on sait que Kanda est sensible aux odeurs! Pas de chance pour lui... Je dois vous avouez que j'ai relu le manga, et je comprend pourquoi personne n'aime Chaoji, et je le trouve un peu antipathique, donc il aura pas vraiment un gros rôle ici... Quand à Link il est toujours très attaché à notre petit Allen!**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
